


Maidens

by Daniscats



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 05:25:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13734066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daniscats/pseuds/Daniscats
Summary: I've owed Joking a gift for a bit now since he gifted the fantastic Childhood to me so I thought I'd try something different. As a homage to his wonderful story and engaging characters, I thought I'd try to create a story in his 'asariverse'. I hope I didn't bungle it too badly but I'm sure his characters will survive this bit of fluff just fine. :) Here, Samantha goes fishing for information because she still has hope that Shepard can be hers and inadvertently triggers a crisis.





	Maidens

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Joking611](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joking611/gifts).



     Liara was busily typing on her interface when she heard a timid knock on her door. She looked briefly at one of her monitors that had a window that showed the camera view from outside her door. Specialist Traynor. Good.

    "Come in!", Liara said without lifting her eyes or her hands off her keyboard. Liara turned her head and smiled briefly as the specialist entered the room hesitantly. "Hello, Samantha. Can I help you with something or do you have something for me?"

    "Hello, Dr. T'Soni. I have those power usage readings that you requested."

    "Thank you, Samantha. And please, call me Liara."

    Liara took the datapad from Samantha's outstretched hand and frowned as she scanned  through the data. She scrolled further down the report before she remembered her manners.  She looked up again and smiled at Traynor.

    "Thank you for helping me with this, Samantha. I know how busy you are and I really appreciate you using your personal time to compile these reports for me."

    "It's no trouble. Edi helped and it didn't take much time at all. I'm happy to help."

    Liara smiled again before turning her attention back to the datapad. This was not good. Her extra servers and monitors were drawing too much power from the ship's systems. Under normal operating conditions, this posed no problems as the Normandy's engines provided more than enough power for all the ship's systems with extra to spare but in a combat situation with the ship making rapid maneuvers, the shields at maximum and the weapons firing? She would need more high-capacity batteries. It was  vital that her eyes and ears remain fully operational at all times without interfering with the Normandy's ability to operate at peak capacity and slightly beyond with Adams down in engineering. She had been looking into these new batteries now being sold by Musk Industries that were reported to have 10% more capacity than their competitors.

    "So, Liara." Traynor said suddenly. "Valentine's Day is coming up. Do you celebrate it?"

    Liara looked up startled. She had been so engrossed in her thoughts, she was unaware that Traynor was still there.

    "I'm sorry?", her face clearly showing confusion.

    Traynor shifted her feet as her face flushed a deeper color of tan.

    "It's nothing. I just thought with you being on a human ship now and before, maybe you started celebrating some human holidays. I'm sorry. I'll let you get back to your work."

    Samantha smiled slightly once she had turned away. Liara watched the rapidly departing specialist completely confused. What had she said? Valentine's Day? Liara did a quick extranet search. _Valentine's Day is recognized as a significant cultural, religious and commercial celebration of love and romance in many regions around Earth._  

    Liara was even more confused. Why would Traynor be asking her about a human holiday that celebrated love? She barely knew the human. They had had a few short conversations and had a good working relationship but had never so much as exchanged any personal information beyond pleasantries. Sarah sometimes talked about Traynor and how competent and pleasant she was.

    That was it. It had to be. Liara researched further. Gifts. Gifts were exchanged. This Valentine's Day was only two short days away and Shepard was likely getting her a gift. Liara knew that Shepard was always professional with her crew but she was also open and liked to talk to her people in a friendly, relaxed manner. And their relationship was not exactly a secret. It would be just like her to conversationally mention getting her a gift to Samantha. Liara's panic started to rise. As if she didn't have enough to do. Liara read further. Flowers, candy, chocolate...

    Shepard was standing at her terminal going through her emails. Nothing but bad news. Things were not going well. They would have to do everything they could even to have a chance at this. She looked through the newest weapons and mods available. It never hurt to make sure that their equipment was as good as it could be. A new sniper rifle caught her attention. A M-90 Indra.

     Shepard was a vanguard. She liked to get up close and personal for her kills. But there were times when a distance weapon could be useful. Most sniper rifles were prohibitively heavy, especially for biotics, and laughably slow. She also considered herself a fair shot but one shot per thermal clip was ridiculous. This rifle could solve all those drawbacks. Garrus would laugh at its lack of power and likely at her if she ever used it but she couldn't let that stop her. The weapon was not yet available for purchase to the general public but maybe she would be able to finagle one through the Spectre's Procurement Office? 

    Shepard was just about to turn and head to the cargo hold and the purchasing terminal to go hunting when Samantha,  standing a few feet away at her station, spoke to her.

    "Commander, we're actually going to be on the Citadel for Valentine's Day. I can't remember the last time I had the chance for shore-leave on an actual holiday. Well, it's a second-rate holiday but it still counts."

    "Huh. I hadn't realized. I've been a little distracted."

     "Right," Samantha chuckled. She turned her head slightly to watch Shepard's reaction. "I probably would have forgotten myself but Liara was talking about it."

    "Liara was talking about Valentine's Day? I didn't even know she knew what it was."

      "Apparently, she does", Samantha responded. She smiled slightly at Shepard's look of confusion as she turned back to look at her monitor.

       Shepard finally turned and headed towards the elevator. How would Liara know about Valentine's Day? And why would she talk about it with Traynor. Shepard stopped as she waited for the elevator. At the same time, the answer hit her. Liara must be getting her a gift. Great. She hit the button to the shuttle deck. She would be shopping alright but it wouldn't be for sniper rifles.

 

 

 

     Late that night, Liara was getting increasingly frustrated. It was hilarious really. She was the Shadow Broker and the Head of one of Thessia's Great Houses but thus far, she had been unable to purchase an appropriate gift for Shepard for Valentine's Day. She started to seriously believe that the entire human holiday was just a scam for florists and chocolatiers to get more credits for their products. She had narrowed it down to chocolates. Shepard's favorite flowers would be half dead by the time they arrived. And the fact that she knew Shepard would likely share the chocolates with her and she happened to love chocolates, no doubt played a part in her decision.

    The problem was, she had looked on every extranet site she could think of from every merchant that might be able to get the chocolates to the Citadel in time for the holiday and everything was sold out. Apparently, the holiday was popular and chocolates, real chocolates made from real cacao seeds from Earth, were a hot commodity. Liara ran yet another search and found a box of Bovetti Chocolates up for bid. Liara did more research and found that it was an excellent brand. The bidding ended in a couple hours and it was already past her bedtime. But this was important and Shepard was worth it. She set an alarm and then returned to her work.

    Shepard returned to the crow's nest and was not too surprised to find that Liara  was not there yet. Shepard sighed. She worked too much. She might have to go drag her out of her lair again for not the first time. But first, Shepard had a mission.  She hadn't been able to find the perfect candy for Liara and time was running out but she would not be deterred. She sat down at her terminal and ran a search.

    There it was. The very best chocolates in the galaxy. It was an auction site so she would probably pay a lot but it might be worth it. The auction ended in 4 minutes and ...it was up to 5,000 credits?! For a box of chocolates? It was obscene to pay that much for candy. Especially when the galaxy was under attack and there were untold millions of people struggling to survive at that very moment.

    Shepard reached for the power button to turn off the terminal but hesitated. It was obscene but Liara was working herself to the point of exhaustion to try to find a way to help those people and to find the way to defeat the reapers. The War had only just begun and they were both already at the breaking point. And there might never be another Valentine's Day. Was 5000 credits really too high a price to pay to bring a little bit of joy, however temporary, to Liara, who was so selflessly pushing herself and who so unfailingly offered Sarah her love and support? Shepard placed a bit for 5050 credits.

     "Unbelievable!" Liara said aloud to herself.

    "Is there something I can help you with, Doctor T'Soni?" Glyph whirled into action after being silent for hours. "Would you like me to run a general search on 'unbelievable' or would you like to add terms to the search parameters?"

    "No, thank you, Glyph. You can continue with ongoing projects but go into sleep mode."

    "As you wish, Dr. T'Soni. Good night."

    Liara looked back at her screen. The chocolates were already up to 5050 credits with a few minutes left in the auction. Determined, she punched in 6000. She smiled until seconds later, the number flashed again. 6050 credits now. This was ridiculous and she really needed to get to bed with this problem already solved. She punched in the number 10,000. That should show the other bidder or bidders that she was serious and would not be defeated.

    Shepard looked at the screen incredulously. 10,000 credits?! These people are insane. There was less than a minute to go now. Without thinking too much about it, Shepard punched in 10,050.

    Liara watched the timer tick down on her screen. The auction was almost over and she was the highest bidder. She blinked and as she did, the number turned to 10,050. Her fingers flew over her interface as she attempted to type in 10,100 but due to the lag in intergalactic communications, the clock ran down to zero as the bid flashed 10,101.  

        "Dammit!"

   

    

    The next morning, Shepard got up at her normal early hour but she felt groggy and a little deflated. Liara was still sleeping soundly, having gone to bed even later than she had. Shepard had lost the auction and was still clueless as to what she could get Liara. In her desperation, she got an idea. The asari had become chocoholics since humanity burst on the scene. Not having any natural sugars on Thessia, the asari were now importing metric tons of all manner of desserts with chocolate being a favorite. Perhaps Denai could locate the goods somewhere on Thessia and send them on a fast transport so it would get there by the time they landed at the Citadel? Shepard pressed in a code on her terminal and Denai answered several moments later. It appeared as though she had been sleeping. Shepard looked at her omni. Yeah, she had definitely been sleeping. It was only 3 am in Armali.

    "Peeress. Is there something wrong?" Denai sounded a little concerned. "Did you have a question about the readiness reports that I sent you? I realize that we are way behind where we hoped we would be but everyone with House T'Soni is working 26 hours a day to prepare."

    "No." Shepard whispered so as not to wake Liara. "Everything's fine but something urgent has come up. And we are alone so cut it with the Peeress." 

    "How may I help, Sarah?"

    "I need to find some Bovetti Chocolates for Liara. For Valentine's Day."

     Denai blinked at her.

    "I'm sorry? Chocolates? Valentine's Day?"

    "Yes. Okay, so Valentine's Day is a human holiday where you show other people, especially your bondmate, how much you love them by buying them a present. Traditionally, it means flowers and chocolates. I found out that Liara bought me something and I need to find something to get her. By tomorrow!"

    Denia paused before responding.

    "And you are telling me this why?"

    "So that you can see if you can locate some Bovetti chocolates on Thessia. And then I need you to send them to the Citadel on the fastest transport you can find. If you can find it soon, it might be delivered in time."

    "If you are headed to the Citadel, why don't you just buy chocolates there?"

    "I tried all the stores on the Citadel! Because the holiday is coming up and supplies from Earth are so nonexistent, the only chocolates I can find are cheap and crappy."

    "I'm sure that Liara would appreciate anything you got for her. She would like it because it came from you. The gift itself is irrelevant."

    "But this is Liara we are talking about. She probably got me something really great. And expensive. I want to get her something even better. I tried an auction site but I lost the bid. This box of chocolates went for 10,101 credits!"

    "You were going to spend over 10,000 credits on a box of chocolates?!"

    "But I lost the bid!"

     "Peeress, might I suggest that you get more sleep?"

     "But I can't sleep now. I need to find these chocolates!"

      "Sarah, I'm going to hang up now. I will talk to you later."

       Shepard frowned as Denai disappeared from the screen. She was on her own.

 

 

       A couple hours later, Liara was getting increasingly desperate. She still wasn't able to get any chocolates and time was running out. Maybe she was thinking of this the wrong way? Maybe it would be okay to get Shepard something different, something untraditional? After all, Shepard was anything but ordinary. Why shouldn't her gift be as well? If only Liara knew what Shepard was getting her, she would feel a lot better with getting her something that might be considered less than romantic. Who might she have confided that information to? She likely mentioned it to Traynor but Liara could not ask someone on the ship to betray that trust.

      Shepard did communicate with Denai nearly every day. There was much to do and likely the majority of their conversations and messages were all business but she also knew that Shepard considered her a friend and vice versa. She wouldn't ask Denai to betray her loyalty to Shepard by asking exactly what Shepard got her but maybe she could get just a little hint? Liara typed in a code and after a moment, Liara could hear Denai's voice. It sounded like she had been sleeping. Liara looked at her omni and silently cursed herself. It was before 5 am in Armali and likely only the bakers and cooks had started their day at the Estate.

     "Peeress, is something wrong?"

     "No. I apologize for calling so early. And please, it's Liara. I am not calling on official House business and I think we are far beyond titles."

    "Very well, Liara. How may I help you?"

    "Has Sarah told you that tomorrow is the human holiday of Valentine's Day? I'm trying to find her an appropriate gift and I was hoping you could help me with that?"

    Denai was grateful that this was an audio-only connection so she did not have to restrain herself from looking up to the heavens in a silent entreaty to whatever goddesses might exist for patience.

     "She did mention it, yes, but I don't see how I can help you."

    "I would not ask you to compromise your loyalty to Sarah but I was hoping that you might be able to give me a hint as to what she purchased for me? I want to get something appropriate that she will enjoy but I don't want to get something that will make her feel embarrassed about her own gift. And I definitely don't want her to be disappointed. I attempted to win an auction for the traditional gift of chocolates but I was outbid at the last moment."

    Denai was silent for a moment as she put her face in her hands. The two heads of House T'Soni were likely insane. She stopped herself from sighing audibly. She answered in as neutral a voice as she could.

     "I'm sorry, Liara, but honestly, she did not reveal that information to me."

     "I know it's silly and frivolous but she is working so hard, Denai. She has the weight of the galaxy on her shoulders. Maybe a little silliness will help her escape that if only for a moment."

    Again, Denai had to keep herself from sighing.

    "Might I make a suggestion, Liara, and speak freely?"

    "Of course. And always, when we are not in public."

    "She doesn't need chocolates. She doesn't need a gift. Get her a new toothbrush and she will be thrilled. She just needs you. You both need each other. Go have a meal together. Get away from the stresses if only for a short time. Get a good night's sleep." Denai stressed the last sentence.

    Now, it was Liara's turn to sigh.

    "I know that's true. And we try to do that whenever we can. But I want to get her something she will enjoy too. Maybe a different type of candy?"

    Denai rolled her eyes. "I'm sure she would love that, Liara. Is there anything else?" 

    "No. Thank you, Denai, and sorry again for the early hour."

    "Maidens!", Denai mumbled just low enough so that Liara wouldn't hear as the line was cut.

 

 

     The next day, Liara returned to her room after a long day on the Citadel chasing down leads, materials, supplies and people for their fight. She had been mostly successful but had been unable to find a romantic gift for Shepard. She noticed the two, new large crates against the wall, one of which had a red bow on top. She looked down at the long box in her hands and knew for certain that her gift for Sarah was likely completely inappropriate and inadequate. She had no idea what was in those crates but it was likely something romantic and thoughtful and sweet just like Shepard.

     Valentine's Day was almost officially over so she might as well get this over with. She had been avoiding Shepard all day in the hopes that she could delay the gift exchange for as long as possible. She could at least put a ribbon over the utilitarian box in her hands. Once she managed to get the ribbon tied as attractively as possible, she called out.

    "Edi, can you please tell Shepard that I would like to speak with her in my office?"

    "Of course, Liara." After a few moments, Edi's voice came back. "She is on her way."

    A few moments after that, Shepard entered the room sheepishly.

    "Hi Liara. I take it you saw my gift?"

    "I did. And I got you something as well. Happy Valentine's Day, Sarah."

     "Thanks." Shepard took the box from Liara with one hand while with the other, she rubbed her neck. "Now, before you open your gift, let me just explain. It's a horrible Valentine's gift but I promise you as soon as I can, I'll get you a proper gift. Hopefully, you'll be able to get good use from what I got you but it doesn't come close to expressing how much I love you."

    Liara smiled, feeling a little relieved, and also that familiar warm feeling in her stomach.

    "Oh Sarah, no gift could ever come close to expressing how much I love you." Liara chuckled. "And I'm afraid that I completely failed in getting you an appropriate gift. But maybe you can still use it?"

    "I'm sure I'll love it", Sarah smiled as she untied the ribbon and then opened the box. Liara watched as her eyes lit up.

    "A M-90 Indra?! How did you know?! I was literally just looking to buy one of these but I couldn't get my hands on one!"

    "Well, I figured it was a sniper rifle that you might actually be able to use. It's relatively light-weight. Do you really like it?"

    "Are you kidding me?! I love it. It's perfect."

    Shepard looked serious again.

     "The gift I got you isn't anywhere near as awesome as this but you might as well open it. I promise that I'll get you something better soon."

      "That won't be necessary. I'm just relieved that you liked your gift."

      Liara moved over to the nearest crate and pushed the opening mechanism on top. She peered into the top until she saw the name on top. 'Musk Industries'. Liara gasped as she realized what it was.

    "Shepard! How did you know? This is exactly what I was looking for! It's like you read my mind."

    "You can be honest, Liara. You don't have to pretend. I wanted to get you chocolate because I know how much you love that. And I will! I promise."

    "I am being honest. I absolutely love it! They say that it provides 10% increased energy output compared to its competitors and this could make a huge difference."

    "Well, I did read that it was a big improvement over other batteries. I'm glad you like it."

    Shepard admired her new rifle once again before she placed it down and then she moved over to Liara to take her in her arms. She smiled before she moved in for a kiss. She then moved her face back so she could look into Liara's eyes.

      "I've always said it. I have, without a doubt, the best bondmate in the entire galaxy."

    Shepard kissed Liara again. Liara was a little breathless when she spoke again.

    "That's not possible, Sarah, because *I* have the best bondmate in the entire galaxy."

    This time, Liara moved her face in closer to rub noses with Shepard.

     "You are right about many things, T'Soni, but you are wrong here because *you* are the best bondmate in the galaxy, ever."

    Shepard kissed Liara again until Liara pulled back to smile sweetly.

    "No. You are."

    Another kiss as Shepard started moving them closer to the bed.

    "No, I said you are."

    Shepard kissed her more deeply this time and was about to take things further when a thought occurred to her.

    "Are you listening in on us, Edi?"

     "I was previously but I stopped when I thought I almost experienced what I believe might be an organic emotion."

    "Oh, yeah? What emotion?"

    "Embarrassment."


End file.
